There exist a number of recreation water boards that have a viewing window structure that permits a user to see-through the board for the purpose of underwater viewing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,417 describes a prone position paddle board having a window structure from through a section of the bow section of the board. In use, a person lying in the prone position upon the board is capable of looking through the window structure to view underwater. The common theme to these existing devices include the user lying in the prone position upon the board to facilitate both the user paddling the board forward and to permit the user to view through a window structure form through the board. While these existing devices meet their respective objective and requirements, they do not provide a user the ability to view through the board, and thus the underwater while standing on the board or without specifically looking through a localized window formed through the board while in the prone position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,132 describes a transparent surfboard that is constructed entirely of a transparent foam material with the intended purpose of providing a user an increased visibility to detect nearby sharks. A drawback to this device is found that there is no support structure to prevent the device from breaking due to opposing loading forces applied to the board during use. It is generally known that surfboards, body boards and wake boards constructed entirely of a foam material are unable to withstand, at any great length, continuous use without failing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a recreation water board of a transparent construction that permits a user to see through the board and view the underwater from non-prone positions, such as, for example a standing position, and which has a structural integrity that resists board failure with continued use.